Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8}{9t} + \dfrac{3}{9t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-8 + 3}{9t}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-5}{9t}$